ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/Where's Sensei?
( Episode begins with the ninja on the upper deck of the Bounty) Cole: Its good to have Rocky back, after Rattla and the other snakes kidnapped him! Jay: Also, now my parents are back where they belong, it just can't get any better than this! ( Just then, Lloyd comes in) Lloyd: Hey guys! Kai: Hey Lloyd, what you've been up too? Lloyd: Nothing much, hey what are you up to this evening? Kai: Nothing, we're just going to go to some baseball Game....it starts at 12:00 P.M. Lloyd: Oh, ok. I was going to ask you if you could play with me, but it seems that your busy, oh well. Nya: Hey, you could play with the Dragons! Lloyd: Really? Cole: Yeah, just don't hurt Rocky again, got that? Lloyd: Uh-huh! Yeah! Kai: Alright, tell Sensei we'll be leaving now, we have to drive a long way to the game. Lloyd: Ok, got it! See ya! ( So, as soon as the ninja and Nya left to see the game, Lloyd went to play with the Dragons) Lloyd: Up, boy! Up! ( But as he flew around Ninjago with the ninja's Ultra Dragon, he remembered that he needed to tell Sensei that the rest left) Lloyd: Aw snap! I need to tell Sensei where they went! ( So Lloyd flew back to Destinys Bounty and landed the dragon on the deck) Lloyd: Uncle? Uncle! I'm calling you to tell that the ninja went to see baseball for the evening! Hello? ( Lloyd heard no one answer, this worried him. He rushed to Sensei's room, all was left was his staff) Lloyd: ( Gasps) He's gone!!!! ( Lloyd tries to call the others on the ships telephone, but someone has cut the line) Lloyd: Oh this is so bad! When the ninja get home, they'll find out Sensei's gone! I need to find out what happened to him.....where to start looking. ( Lloyd goes back into the room where his uncles staff is, he studies it carefully) Lloyd: Hey! They're some strange finger-prints on this! Something suspicious is going on! ( Lloyd went to the control room. He pressed a button which activated the flying secquence..he took off to the desert to look for the Sensei) ( Finally, up ahead, Lloyd could see a tall mountain with the head shaped like a snake) Lloyd: The Mountain of A Million Steps! Maybe... just maybe, Sensei is being held there. ( So Lloyd activated the Turbo Boosters and the ship speeded towards the mountain, finally it came to a halt) Lloyd: Alright! ( He put his Green Ninja hood on and got off the ship) Time to start looking! ( Lloyd climbed down a rope inside the hole, then he looked around the cave with his Green Ninja Light force, he looked for any sign of Sensei or the snakes, so far no progress) Lloyd: Darn it! Even if the snakes WERE here, why would they bring Sensei here and go somewhere else? ( Just then, he spotted a medium-size hole just a few inches away from where he stood, curiously, he walked towards it. The hole appeared to be some tunnel leading somewhere) Lloyd: A tunnel! Perhaps, they went through this tunnel to take Sensei somewhere he is now. ( The young Green Ninja made his way down the hole, and used his light to find his way, finally he spotted a small hint of light just ahead) Lloyd: Oh, finally! I've been walking in this hole for hours! ( But as he rose, there was a surprise waiting for him at the top, snakes!) Snake #1: Hmmm, thissssss isssssss not one of them. Snake #2: Yet, he IS a ninja. Snake #3: Afermetive, letssssss......KILL him. ( Lloyd ran away in fear and ran as fast as he could, he stopped when he saw something....there were two cages in front of him: One had a monster with red eyes in it, the other...Sensei Wu!) Lloyd: Uncle! Sensei: Lloyd! Get me out of here, quick! ( Just then, Lloyd gets trapped inside a small cage, the snakes step forward Rattla with them) Rattla: Well, well, well. If it isnt the GREEN ninja! Lloyd: You bet! And if you dont release me and my uncle, your gonna get a whippen! ( Snakes laugh) Rattla: Not a chance! Your friends, destroyed my Sssssssnake club! And now, by kidnapping Sensei Wu, I have had my revenge! Lloyd: Ok! Well, lets fight for it! Win! You get to keep your revenge, lose, and you need to set me and my uncle free! Rattla: You are so funny! But of course I'll win! So lets begin shall we? ( Lloyds cage drops and the snakes give Rattla a spear, and Lloyd a...... mini-sword) Lloyd: Seriously? Rattla: Whining doesnt count! Fight! ( So Lloyd fought, and fought until he was begining to feel exhausted) Lloyd: ( Wipes his brow) Wow, I never knew fighting could be this much work! Rattla: ( Jumps on Lloyd) Games over, little ninja! ( Just then, the Ultra Dragon comes in and knocks out all the snakes, picks up Lloyd, and free's Sensei Wu) Lloyd: ( Hops on dragon) Good boy! No get us out of here, and deal with those snakes! ( The Ultra Dragon picks up Sensei Wu and blasts the second cage with an acid sphere) Sensei: Hope you like your gift! ( The snakes gulped as the monster emerged from the cage and attacked them) Lloyd: They'll be dealing with that all day, anyway, head for Destinys Bounty boy! ( The Ultra Dragon flew back to Destinys Bounty just as the ninja had returned from their game) Jay: Wow, I cant believe the Yankees won! Nya: Yeah! Anyway, how was your day Lloyd? Was it fun? Lloyd: Oh yeah, trust me, it was great! ( He winks at Sensei) ( Sensei grinns) The End Category:Blog posts